


When You Least Expect It

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Assault, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas saves the day, Crushes, Embarrassed Dean, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Gordon is a dick, M/M, Pool Party, Protective Castiel, Summer, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It's summer, it's hot, and what sounds better than a pool party?  Not much.  It's after graduation and Charlie calls her friends up for a pool party at her house.  Dean plans to work the grill, but he ends up with his world turned upside down when he realizes Charlie invited his crush, Cas Novak.  Ok, so maybe he can keep his cool.Until he goes into his first heat without warning.  And who finds him in the bathroom after he slipped in his own slick and fell?  Yep, you guessed it...





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR GORDON'S BEHAVIOR!!!!!
> 
> Yes, he's a douche. Read the tags and consider yourselves warned. I hope you like this one! Yes, Gordon is a dick, but don't worry, Cas takes care of him. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Story #11**

 

**Presenting**

 

**_When You Least Expect It~_ **

 

Dean was what you could call a late bloomer.  He took after his mother in that aspect, which was why he was not surprised by the fact that when he finally did present, it was as an Omega.  Just like his mother.  What did surprise him though was  _ where _ he went into his first heat.  At his best friend’s pool party, in the middle of July.  

 

Charlie had decided that after a series of miserable 90+ degree days, she was going to stop hanging out with just Dean in her massive in-ground pool and invite some of their other friends over.  If you pretended that half the people showing up that were legally adults weren’t  _ actually _ adults, it was sort of, kind of, an adult-free party.  Her parents liked to travel and they trusted their only daughter to be responsible, so while she was cranking up the music and breaking out the lawn chairs, her folks were halfway around the world touring Scottish castles.  It worked out well for everyone.

 

Dean was the first to show up.  The heat was really starting to get to him but he’d promised to grill food, so that’s what he was doing when the first of her guests started showing up.  He had no idea she’d gone and invited his crush, until the man came walking out of the house with his towel draped over his shoulder.

 

“Your pool is huge,”  Cas Novak noted as he watched a couple of people from school splashing around.

 

“Yep.  My dad had this installed about five years ago.  It’s a godsend in the summertime,”  Charlie explained.  “There are more people coming, but not too many.  I threatened anyone that even thought about spreading the word.  I want this to be intimate, with only the people I want here getting an invite, not every Neanderthal with beer showing up and making a mess.”

 

“I appreciate that.  I won’t make a mess, I promise.  I tend to be more introverted, so I doubt I’ll bother your other guests.”  

 

“Cas, you’re not a bother!  Really!  I want you here, so take your shirt off, jump in the pool and cool off.  Later we’ll have some burgers and hot dogs.”  

 

There were two sets of sliding doors that led out onto the back patio, one set off the living room, which was the one Cas and Charlie had used, and one set off the kitchen, which was where Dean was currently positioned in front of the grill.  He felt his stomach flutter nervously when he spotted Cas, but so far the gorgeous Alpha had not noticed him.  As he watched, Cas dropped his towel down onto one of the lounge chairs and stripped off his tee shirt.  A soft whimper slipped past Dean’s lips as he watched the man take a couple of steps towards the pool before diving in.  Charlie was suddenly right in front of him, smiling wickedly.

 

“What did you  _ do _ Char?  You invited  _ Cas _ ?!” he hissed.

 

“You bet I did. I know how gorgeous you think he is, and he happens to be a friend of mine. Sweet guy, and very quiet for an Alpha. His house doesn’t have air conditioning, so he was melting at his place.  I invited him over to cool off.”  

 

“You’re evil.”  He tried to glare at her but movement in the pool caught his eye and he looked over to see Cas hauling himself up out of the pool.  He ran his fingers through his wet hair and started walking in their direction.

 

“Hello, Dean,” he greeted, smiling warmly at him.  Dean felt a sharp pain in his stomach followed by a strange sense of arousal.  It was like nothing he’d experienced before.  He put on his friendliest smile and nodded.

 

“Hey, Cas.  Water feel good?”

 

“Oh yes, it’s wonderful.  I love that there’s an umbrella positioned over one end, so it’s a little shaded.  I’m wearing sunblock, but I don’t know how long that will last,”  Cas replied.  His blue eyes were drawn to the food on the grill, and Dean realized the burgers needed to be flipped.  “Will you be swimming later?”

 

“I plan to, but first I gotta get this stuff cooked.”  Dean suddenly wished everything was already cooked.

 

“I’ll take over for a bit.  Go, get wet, it’ll make standing in this heat more bearable,”  Charlie offered.  He considered it for a moment but really, he was sweating terribly, and the water would help him cool off.

 

“Ok.  Here.”  He handed the flipper over to her and started walking towards the pool.  Cas fell in step beside him.

 

“It’s nice that people aren’t losing touch with one another yet now that we’ve graduated,” he said.

 

“Charlie’s never going to get rid of me,”  Dean laughed.

 

“Is she your girlfriend?”  Cas asked.  

 

“God no,”  Dean cried.  He pointed to a girl with long brown hair in the pool.  “That’s her girlfriend.  I, uh, I’m not seeing anyone.”  He blushed hard and covered it up by jumping into the pool.  When he came up he noticed Cas standing on the deck watching him.  “You just going to stand there?  It  _ is _ a pool party, after all.”

 

Cas smiled before doing a cannonball into the water.  He popped up, jerking his head to flip his dark hair out of his eyes.

 

“I wish I had a pool.”

 

“Me too. I use hers a lot because I’d melt if I didn’t.  This heat is miserable.”  Dean laid back until he was floating.  The water felt good.  At least he wasn’t sweating anymore.  Cas was treading water beside him, still watching him.

 

“Are you planning to go to college?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yep, KSU has a medical program.  I have a scholarship,”  Dean replied.  Cas smiled.

 

“I’m going to KSU as well.  I’ll be studying architecture.”

 

“That’s pretty cool, Cas.”  Dean liked the thought that they would be going to the same university.  Maybe they could hang out.  Maybe Cas would actually like him back and they could go on a date.

 

More people showed up and when people started splashing, Dean got out to go relieve Charlie at the grill.  Cas, however, stayed in the water.

 

“I think he likes you.”  Charlie whispered as Dean added a few more of his special made burgers to the grill.

 

“You think?  I’m not like his last boyfriend.”  Dean wasn’t so sure.

 

“His last boyfriend was a pretentious asshole that pushed himself onto Cas.  It wasn’t Cas that asked him out.  He was glad when they broke up.  He’s so sweet and easy going, not like some Alphas.”  Without even looking he knew she was looking at Victor and Benny who were shoving one another around in the pool.

 

“I like sweet and easy going.”  Dean grimaced when he felt a cramp starting low in his belly.  “I don’t feel good. Can you man the grill a bit longer?  I’m going inside to use the bathroom.”

 

She nodded and watched him walk into the house.

 

“Is he leaving?”  

 

She looked over to see Cas standing there.

 

“No, he doesn’t feel well.  I bet it’s that dip he was eating earlier.  He ate most of it.”  

 

“I hope he feels better,” he said honestly.  “If you’d like to swim with your guests, I’ll work the grill for you.”

 

“You sure?”

 

He nodded. “Of course. I can swim later. For the moment I’m comfortable.”

 

She smiled and handed the flipper over. “Don’t let them burn; these are Dean’s special burgers, and he’ll lose his mind.  I have vegan hot dogs in the fridge, if you wouldn’t mind putting a couple of those on the grill for me in a bit.”

 

“Sure, not a problem,” he told her.

 

“Thanks, Cas!”  She ran over to the pool and jumped in.  The water felt amazing!

 

Cas hummed to himself as he flipped burgers.  He got cheese from the fridge and added it to half of them before starting on the hot dogs.  By that point he was dry, and as he moved the burgers to the container that had been left out for them, he remembered the vegan hot dogs still in the fridge.  Heading back inside, he made his way to the fridge.  

 

The scent of slick hit him like a slap in the face and the package of hot dogs slipped from his hands, landing on the floor.  He moved from the kitchen to the door leading into the hall, sniffing the air.  The bathroom down the hall was where it was coming from.  He padded silently across the carpet and stopped in front of the door.  

 

“Dean?  Are you ok?”  He asked as he knocked.  There was a thump on the other side of the door and it sounded almost like someone had fallen.

 

“Ow!”

 

Worried, Cas opened the door and sure enough, Dean had fallen.  He was rubbing his shoulder from his spot on the floor.

 

“What happened?”  

 

“You startled me.  I slipped.”  Dean grimaced and looked away in embarrassment.  Cas looked down at the floor and the liquid that seemed to cover it.  At first he thought it was water but slowly it dawned on him that it wasn’t water at all, it was slick.

 

“Oh, have you gone into heat?”  Cas crouched down in front of him and when Dean looked up at him he saw the concern on the man’s face.  Concern, not lust.  That caused a pain in his chest and then he was crying.

 

“Hey, why’s it smell like a whorehouse in here?”  Someone yelled from the kitchen.  Cas’ expression morphed from concern to anger so quickly it startled Dean.  The Alpha was on his feet and leaving, pulling the bathroom door shut behind him a second later.  Down the hall Dean could hear him chewing out whoever had just walked in.

 

“Could you be any ruder?  You are a guest in this house, and that is not how you show your host respect!  And why are you even in here?  Get out!”

 

“Dude, I have to take a piss!”  The other man complained.

 

“There’s a bathroom upstairs.  This one is out of order,”  Cas snapped.

 

Dean was still sitting on the bathroom floor when Cas returned.  He knocked before opening the door.

 

“Are you alright?”  His voice was soft again and full of concern.

 

“I didn’t know I was going into heat.  It’s my first one.”  Dean curled in on himself.  This was humiliating, especially in front of his crush.  Cas cocked his head when he heard the sliding doors open again and instantly bristled.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Again he left, closing the door behind him.  Dean tried to stand up but his legs were too shaky and he ended up falling hard on his ass again.  A few seconds later the door flew open and Cas was back.

 

“Did you fall?  Are you hurt?”

 

“I can’t stand up, my legs gave out.”  Dean buried his face in his hands to hide his tears.  When he felt a hand touch his shoulder he jerked instinctively and dropped his hands to look up into the blue eyes that were watching him closely.

 

“Stay here.  I’m going to inform Charlie what is going on, and advise that she ask her guests to go home and reschedule for another day.”

 

Dean watched Cas leave again, closing the door behind himself.  Another wave of arousal coursed through him and he moaned.  He wasn’t sure he could do five to seven days of  _ this _ .  His body was on fire, but his hole throbbed.  The desire coursing through his body left him feeling so confused and miserable.  The only Alpha he had ever wanted didn’t even bat an eye at him.  He slid down until he was lying on his side and pulled his knees up to his chest.  When the door clicked open a few minutes later he didn’t even bother looking up.

 

“Did they all leave?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Dean scrambled back up into a sitting position at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Gordon.”

 

“You should leave.”  Dean pointed at the door, but the man didn’t budge.  

 

“No, I don’t think I will.”  

 

Dean watched in horror as the man closed the bathroom door and locked it.  He crouched down in front of Dean and smiled.  There was nothing kind or gentle about it, and it set the new Omega on edge.

 

“Get  _ out _ !”  

 

Gordon ignored his complaints and grabbed one of Dean’s ankles.  He was strong, all Alpha, and when he jerked his leg, Dean fell back, cracking his head on the tile floor.  When he opened his eyes he found the Alpha straddling him.  He reeked of arousal, and he was stroking himself through his swim trunks.

 

“You are one fine ass Omega.  I’m going to enjoy knotting you.”

 

“No!  Cas!  Charlie!  Get  _ off _ me!”  Dean screamed.

 

“Dean?”  He could hear Cas pounding on the bathroom door.  “Dean!  Open the door!”

 

“Help!”  It was the last thing Dean managed to say before Gordon punched him.  His head was spinning, and he was barely aware of his pants getting tugged down.

 

“Ain’t a crime if I knot you  _ and _ claim you.  Should have figured you didn’t know who I was.  I knew who you were though, always knew I wanted an Omega like you.”  Gordon was talking as he ran one hand down Dean’s bare stomach.  Dean cringed and swiped his hand away.  

 

“Fuck off, I’d never let you claim me!”  Dean growled, his claws extending on instinct.  He took a swipe at the Alpha but Gordon dodged it and caught his hand.  Outside, Cas was pounding on the door.

 

“He ain’t gonna help you.  By the time he gets in here I’ll be balls deep inside you.  You’re mine, Dean.”

 

The door suddenly crashed open and then Gordon was ripped off of Dean.  The Omega sat up in time to see Cas tearing into the other Alpha.  Charlie came running into the bathroom and knelt down beside him.

 

“Are you ok?  Did he hurt you?”  She pulled him into her arms, and he winced when his sore jaw hit her shoulder.

 

“I’m ok.  He made me hit my head though, and he punched me.”  

 

She looked down, spotting the blood on the floor.  “Oh, no!  I called the police.  Cas just has to restrain him until they get here.  I sent everyone else home, except Gilda.  She’s on the phone with the police now.”  

 

“Dean?”

 

He looked up to see Cas kneeling down in front of him again.  “Are you ok?”

 

Dean’s head was pounding and he’d taken a punch from an Alpha, so his jaw was probably broken, but he managed a small smile.

 

“I’ll live.”

 

Cas let out a sigh of relief.  He cocked his head, listening.  “The police are here.”

 

“Where’s Gordon?”  Charlie asked.

 

“Unconscious.  I knocked the fucker out,”  Cas replied.  He sniffed the air before looking past them at the floor.  “You’re bleeding?  From where?  He didn’t…”

 

“No, he smacked my head into the floor,”  Dean replied.  “I’d never let him touch me.”

 

Cas motioned for Charlie to move back and he slipped one arm under Dean’s legs and the other around his back.  Dean hurried to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck as he was lifted up.  

 

“Watch it, the floor’s wet.”  Charlie warned.  Dean closed his eyes and laid his head against the Alpha’s shoulder.  He thought he was being carried out to the living room, but then he felt the jarring motion as Cas carried him up to the second floor.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You need to rest.  I’m going to take care of you,”  Cas explained.  Dean was quiet as the Alpha carried him into what he knew was one of the spare bedrooms and laid him out on the bed.

 

“I’m going to ruin the sheets,” he complained.

 

“They’re washable.  Don’t lie down, I need to check your head.”  Cas disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit.  He climbed onto the bed behind Dean and began cleaning the cut.

 

“Why didn’t you leave me downstairs?”  

 

“Because though the police are trained to be respectful around an Omega in heat, they might slip up.  If one of them is a Beta or an Omega, I can send them up here to talk to you.  It’s safer that way,”  Cas explained.

 

“Why are you so calm?”  

 

“My father is ex-military.  He taught all of his Alpha children how to maintain self-control.  If you think I’m unaffected, you’re mistaken.  I just happen to respect you.”  Cas guided Dean back down until he was able to lay back against the pillows.  He cracked an ice pack and pressed it against Dean’s jaw.

 

“I thought…”  Dean grimaced and looked away.  “Never mind.”

 

Someone knocked on the open door frame and they looked up to see Gilda standing there.

 

“How are you, sweetie?”

 

Dean groaned, and she nodded in understanding.  

 

“There’s an Officer Singer here.  He’s an Alpha, but he says he knows Dean.  Wants to talk to him.”

 

“Bobby?”  Dean tried to sit up again, but Cas pushed him firmly back down.

 

“Ok, I’ll let him in.”  She motioned to someone out in the hall and then a police officer was walking in.  

 

“Dean, you went into a heat?  This your first?”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Dean mumbled.  Bobby frowned and leaned over, pulling the ice pack back enough to see the bruising already starting.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?  From the beginning.”

 

It only took a few minutes to explain what had happened, and then Cas was asked his side of the story too.  He admitted to breaking down the bathroom door and pulling Gordon off of Dean, and then to beating the other Alpha into unconsciousness when he threatened to kill him and take Dean against his will.

 

“I’m sorry, I was protecting Dean, and myself,”  Cas explained.

 

“That’s fine, boy.  We got medics here.  I’ll send them up to check on you both.”  Bobby motioned towards Cas’ bruised and swollen knuckles.

 

“You’re hurt?”  Dean asked him.

 

“I’m fine,”  Cas assured him.

 

The paramedics came in to do an assessment and Dean was surprised to learn that his jaw was actually not broken, just badly bruised.  Cas, on the other hand, had three broken knuckles that had to be splinted.  The cut on the back of Dean’s head was deemed to be just a cut and then they were heading out the door.

 

“Your dad’s not home, and Sam’s away at camp.  It ain’t safe to be going through a heat by yourself,”  Bobby said.

 

“He can stay here, sir.  With me.”  Charlie piped up from the doorway.

 

“I’m not going anywhere either.  No one is hurting Dean again,”  Cas said firmly.

 

“And who are you to Dean, exactly?”  Bobby arched one fuzzy eyebrow at the young Alpha.  Dean looked up at Cas too.

 

“I’m his friend.  And…maybe more?  Later though.”  Cas was blushing hard, and Charlie giggled.  Dean was staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Well, that’s between you and Dean, I guess.  He’s old enough to decide what he wants.  Don’t make me come back here and kick your butt because you forced yourself on him,”  Bobby warned.

 

“I would never, sir,”  Cas replied seriously. 

“Alright, well, I got a report to file, and an asshole to lock up.  I’ll keep you informed.” Bobby grunted and then he was gone. Dean was still staring at Cas.

 

“Did you mean that?”

 

Cas was blushing harder.  “Y-yes.  I like you, Dean.  Very much.  I am also aware that you like me too.”  Dean’s head whipped around to glare at Charlie but she was gone and the door was closed.

 

“She didn’t have to tell me.  Your scent changes whenever I’m near you.  I’m surprised you haven’t noticed that mine does the same.  I’ve liked you for a while now,” the Alpha said.  

 

“It’s not cause I’m in heat?”  Dean asked.  Cas shook his head.

 

“No, not at all.  But I admit, I’d be more than happy to help you through this heat.  I understand that the first is always the roughest.”

 

This time Dean blushed as he realized what Cas was offering.

 

“Oh.  Um, y-yeah, that would be…super.  But I could get pregnant.  We need con-”

 

He didn’t even get the word out before a box of condoms was chucked into the room, then the door was closing again.

 

“You forget, Charlie is an Omega with an Alpha girlfriend.”  Cas chuckled.

 

“Could we go out on a date?  When I’m better?”  Dean asked.

 

“I would love to.  How would you like a burger?  They’re in the oven staying warm right now, but there are quite a few.  Your heat should just be ramping up, so it’s not unbearable just yet, and you need to keep your stamina up.  I can bring us food and bottles of water.  Sound good?”  The Alpha started to get off the bed but Dean caught his (mostly) uninjured hand.

 

“Thank you, for you know, getting that Gordon guy to leave me alone.  I really do appreciate it.”

 

Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.  “I’m sorry he even got past me.  I was telling Charlie that you went into heat and he must have overheard me.  I never saw him come into the house, so he must have used the other sliding doors.  If I’d known, I’d have stopped him right away.  I had to stop myself. I almost killed him, he made me so mad.  I used a technique to knock him out that my dad taught me.  He’ll be feeling it for a while, trust me.”

 

“Good.  I don’t even know the guy, but he apparently knew who I was.  That’s really creepy.”

 

“I knew who you were too.  We had English together freshman year, and then again junior year.  Freshman year, I didn’t really pay too much attention to anyone, but junior year, you had grown up  _ a lot _ in two years, and I thought you were really cute.  All of our senior year I couldn’t stop staring.  I’m surprised you didn’t see me practically drooling in the halls.  In fact, the reason I came today was because Charlie assured me you’d be here.  I’m not friends with anyone else that came today, besides her.  I was going to decline, and then she mentioned your name, so I figured I’d at least come and see if that was true.  I liked you so much at school, but I didn’t think I’d get to see you again because I wasn’t brave enough to approach you and tell you that I even liked you.”  Cas was pouring his heart out, and heat aside, his words made Dean’s heart flutter.

 

“I’ve been crushing on you since freshman year, man, since that first class we had together.  I honestly didn’t think you knew I existed.”  

 

“I definitely knew you existed, and I look forward to getting to know you better.”  Cas licked his lips, his expression suddenly turning thoughtful.  “I suppose I should tell my family that I won’t be home for a week.”

 

“You’re really going to stay with me?”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course I want to stay with my boyfriend.”  Cas blushed hard, but Dean broke out laughing.

 

“Dude, that was smooth.”

 

“I do try.  I’ll be back with food in a few minutes.”  This time Cas did get up.

 

“I’ll see you in a few then.”  Dean watched him leave, sighing happily.  First heat, his crush liked him back, and he was about to have sex,  _ with his crush _ .  The issue with Gordon aside, this was a better presentation than he could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
